Problem: Find the missing value. $6\times{?}={36}$ $?=$
Solution: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}} = {\text{ total}}$ We have $6$ groups. What is the ${\text{size of each group}}$, when we have a total of ${36}$ ? Each group would have $6$. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ ${6}\times{6}={36}$ $?=6$